The Meaning Of Christmas
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: Teal’c searches for the meaning of Christmas and wonders why he never heard of Christmas before... Sam and Jack pairing my first Stargate SG1 fic so please be nice!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!! Hell, most of the things in my house don't even belong to me...

SEASON: Season 8 and anytime past "Affinity"

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Jack/Sam

GENRE: Humor/Romance

SUMMARY: Teal'c searches for the meaning of Christmas and wonders why he never heard of Christmas before.

RATING: PG

**The Meaning Of Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve at the SGC and General Jack O'Neill was sitting in his nice, clean office of his...doing paperwork.

_Knock Knock_

"Come," said Jack as he reread another mission file upon his desk.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c as he stood in front of his desk.

"Teal'c! Buddy! What can I do for you?"

"I am curious to know why are there glittery objects around the SGC at such a time of year."

As Jack opened his mouth to answer that question, Daniel and Sam knocked his door.

"Jack, have you read the mission report to B3X – 279 yet?" said Daniel inviting himself and Sam into the office as well.

"No Daniel. I was just looking over it...for the tenth time so far," said Jack as he looked over his whole desk. There were a very large stack of papers and mission reports in his "IN" box and not a very large pile in his "OUT" box. If he were lucky, there would be 3 the most in it.

"So...can I go? There are very important ruins that need translating on that planet and they're all in Ancient so at one point in time, the Ancients must have visited the planet and they just might have left something of importance on that planet," finished Daniel, leaving Jack star at him.

"No," Jack said, oh so freely.

"No?"

"What part of 'No' don't you understand Daniel?"

"Okay then, why?"

"Well for one it's Christmas Eve and you want to go out to some planet to _work_?"

"What is this 'Christmas', O'Neill?" butted in Teal'c surprising everyone in the room.

"Teal'c? You've been on Earth for 8 years now and you _don't know_ what Christmas is?" asked Sam with surprise evident in her voice.

"Usually at this time of year, we are either off world or I am visiting Rya'c," said Teal'c, still confused about this 'Christmas' event.

"Well it's expected I suppose. Usually the Asgard or the Tok'ra comes," started Daniel but was cut off by Jack.

"Offering suicide missions," finished Jack earning a look from Sam.

"Sir, the Asgard never came with a suicide mission," said Sam.

"That's besides the point. The point is that there's no way in hell that the Tok'ra especially are coming through that 'gate offering missions this year. No, this year, I'm gonna put up a 'Do not proceed' signal to avoid anyone from coming."

"Jack, I don't think that's allowed," said Daniel, playing with one of the plane models on Jack's desk.

"Well this _is_ the only year where we all have down time," smirked Jack.

"Well, you _did_ order it, and by that I mean the whole base, sir," said Sam looking over at Daniel, trying to figure out why he found the plane so fascinating.

"Yes, so I did and I expect you of all people to go home, do something fun and NOT stay on the base, Colonel," said Jack, now looking at Daniel also.

"Well I have nothing to do, sir."

"What of Pete Shanahan?" asked Teal'c, his original question forgotten by all.

"Oh, um, he hasn't called to make any arrangements yet," said Sam, looking down at her hands.

"Ok then, we should have a party to celebrate Christmas!" said Jack making Daniel look up from his plane.

"A Christmas Party? I'm assuming at your house as well?" said Daniel.

"Of coarse! My house at 7pm tonight. We can all decorate my house. Cassie can help too!"

Since Janet passed away, Cassie has been staying at multiple homes, Sam's house, Jack's house, Daniel's apartment, sleeping over at her friends and at the base.

"So that means I won't by any chance get to go to B3X – 279 anytime soon..."

"Nope, not anytime soon."

"What is Christmas? Also, what are the glittery objects around the SGC?" Teal'c asked again, just remembering his original question.

"The glittery objects are called 'tinsel' and you hang them up around places as decoration," said Daniel, neglecting the plane.

"And this 'Christmas'?" said Teal'c, cocking his brow.

"Ah, brother Teal'c. We'll leave it up to you to find out," said Jack, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Find what out, O'Neill?"

"The meaning of Christmas!"

Teal'c thought about this for no longer than five seconds before he responded.

"Indeed O'Neill, I shall," said Teal's and with a final look, he made his way out of the room to ask about 'Christmas'.

"You know sir, this is going to come and bite you back in the ass," said Sam as she too left to room.

"Just out of curiosity, why the meaning of Christmas? Why not just tell him that it's a holiday on Earth?" asked Daniel, resuming playing with the plane.

"Gimme that!" Jack snatched the plane from Daniel as he pouted. "You'll break it and it's not mine."

* * *

"Sergeant Siler," said Teal'c, scaring Siler in the process for appearing out of nowhere. 

"Teal'c! Didn't see you there. Um, what is it?" asked Siler, almost dropping his big wrench.

"What is the meaning of Christmas?"

Siler blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"What is the meaning of Christmas?" repeated Teal'c.

"Um, the meaning of Christmas is…well…to be honest, I don't know myself. There's usually SGC Christmas parties going on at the base on Christmas so I usually go to them," said Siler, wondering why would Teal'c need to know that all of the sudden.

"Do you know of anyone who knows the meaning of Christmas?"

"Well, you can probably ask some scientists or technicians but I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you, Sergeant Siler. I allow you to resume your work," said Teal'c, bowing and leaving the 'gate room.

Siler shrugged and went back to working on the Stargate.

* * *

"Walter Davis, may I ask you a question?" asked Teal'c from behind Walter. 

"Sure Teal'c," said Walter as he ran a system diagnostic on random things.

"What is the meaning of Christmas?"

Walter had heard about a certain Jaffa asking Siler the exact same question and was prepared is he was ever asked that.

"Teal'c, the meaning of Christmas can mean many things but I'll give you a clue because _you_ have to find it out yourself."

"I understand."

"Carolers."

"Explain," said Teal'c, cocking his brow once again.

"Nope, no can do Teal'c. I've already said too much," said Walter, shaking his head with his hands up.

"Understood. Thank you for your assistance."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Doctor Brightman. What is the meaning of Christmas?" 

"Tinsel."

* * *

"Sergeant Alberts, what is the meaning of Christmas?" 

"Well I don't know about you but I think it's house lights."

* * *

"Doctor Lee, Doctor Felger, may I ask, what is the meaning of Christmas?" asked Teal'c, entering their lab. 

Both Lee and Felger heard that Teal'c was asking about the meaning of Christmas and decided to join in the fun.

"Teal'c, we've got one word for you," began Lee.

"Santa Claus," finished Felger. Neither of them could hide their smirks but Teal'c paid no attention towards it.

"I thank you," said Teal'c before leaving to inform a certain General about something but first had to go to Daniel and get him to call Cassie.

* * *

"DanielJackson." 

"Yes Teal'c? How is your quest?" said Daniel looking over his journal.

"Quest?"

"You know, to find the meaning of Christmas."

"I fear it is not going very well but I do have a plan that would be of acceptance."

"Go on..."

* * *

Bring, bring, bring 

"Hello?"

"Cassandra? It's Daniel," said Daniel from one end of the phone.

"Hey Daniel! I heard about the party tonight at Jack's house!" said Cassandra's ecstatic voice from the phone Daniel was talking in.

"Yeah about that. Um, I was wondering if you could go to Jack's house earlier and decorate it. You can bring your friends over and help if needed."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's just a plan that Teal'c made."

"Ok just how exactly am I going to get into the house?"

"Jack has a spare key under his welcoming mat."

"That has to be the most horrible spot for hiding a key," said Cassandra in disdain.

Daniel chuckled before continuing. "By the way, Cassandra. Don't forget the most important element in Christmas decorations."

"Why would I?"

* * *

So far in Teal'c quest for finding the meaning of Christmas was a bunch of words that are just strung together and made the tiniest bit of sense. So far there were carolers, tinsel, house lights, reindeers, sleigh, mistletoe, having the excuse to kiss the one you love, Santa Claus and Siler's implication of parties. Now, Teal'c was off to see Jack for a request…kinda. 

"O'Neill!"

Jack was walking along the halls of the SGC, hoping to get to the mess without any interruptions and so far it was good until he heard Teal'c. He had heard about Teal'c questioning people around the base about the meaning of Christmas and he also heard of the answers that were given to the Jaffa and couldn't help but laugh at some of them.

"Yes Teal'c?" said Jack spinning around to face him.

"I was wondering if you mind if DanielJackson and I be late to your party. There is much to do concerning the meaning of Christmas."

"Sure T. No problem! Just come sometime in the night before 11pm."

"Understood."

* * *

Samantha Carter sat in her office playing with her engagement ring when the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Pete. I hafta work the night shift tonight. You don't mind do you?" said the cop's voice from the receiver.

"No Pete, it's fine. Me and the guys were going to have a party tonight anyways so it'll be ok."

"You sure you're fine with this?"

"Yeah, no sweat."

"'Kay, love you," said Pete as he hung up. Before he hung up she heard some distant music in the background and was positive that there was a party on at his place too.

Sam looked at the phone and started thinking.

'So, Pete would rather stay at Denver and have a party than visit his fiancée? Maybe I'm not ready for this, maybe I'll never grow up to have a family. Oh well, I'll cross the bridge when I come to it.

* * *

It was now 7pm and Jack met Sam at the entrance, both wearing their civvies. 

"So, you ready?" asked Jack.

"Yes sir but do you even have decorations at your house?" asked Sam as they decided it would be best if they rode in Jack's truck and got in it.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I have _some_ decorations lying around my house."

"I guess we'll hafta take the chance I guess," said Sam as Jack started the engine.

Once they arrived at Jack's house, Sam noticed the fact that there was a wreath on his door and was pretty sure Jack has noticed it too. Jack paid no attention to it as he opened the door and found something he didn't expect.

"Who decorated my house already?"

There was tinsel, holly and Santa with his reindeer and sleigh decorated all over the house and a tree set up in the far corner of his living room.

They went through the house to find who was responsible for decorating the house but found no one.

"Hey Carter, you wanna beer?" asked Jack as he himself made his way over to his kitchen.

"Yea sure, why not," said Sam as she too followed Jack into the kitchen and was standing in the doorway.

'Darn he looks so goddamn in his civvies-no Sam! Don't think about that! You're engaged to Pete and he's your CO! No dirty thought about your CO Sam, no matter how hot he is!' berated her subconscious.

"Carter?" said Jack pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah?" asked Sam and just realized that he was standing right in front of her, looking at her with a funny expression.

Jack pointed up and Sam followed his finger.

"Mistletoe," said Jack cheekily.

Sam blushed several shades of red and looked up at Jack to see him staring down at her.

'She smells so good,' thought Jack as he lowered his face to Sam's. 'Don't screw this up Jack.'

Sam closed her eyes and felt his soft lips on her own and her heart fluttered. They kissed for a while and were going to make it more passionate if the doorbell hadn't rang.

_Ding Dong_

The two sprang apart, neither of them successfully hiding their blush.

"I-I should get the door," said Jack as he went to get the door and curse whoever spoiled the special and last moment that they would have before she got married.

"What?" said Jack as he opened the door only to reveal Daniel, Cassie, basically half the base who had nothing else to do on Christmas, Jacob Carter, Hammond, a couple of teenagers that Jack assumed was Cassie's friends and Teal'c in a Santa suit? Jack stood there, gaping.

"O'Neill, I believe I have found the meaning of Christmas," said Teal'c in an attempted jolly voice.

Yep, Sam was right. It came back and bit him in the ass all right.

* * *

So? Did you like? This is my first Stargate SG-1 fanfiction. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! 

_Dark Card Mistress_


End file.
